Benefits of Modifications
by Insanities.Epistemologist
Summary: Sasori made a new modification to his body and Deidara is certainly pleased. Maybe now Sasori will be able to see what he is missing out on. Deidara certainly won't mind showing him. Mentions of Sasodei. Rated M for Deisaso Oneshot


**Benefits of Modifications**

 _A/N: I have had a lot of inspiration to write recently and wanted to take a break from Unforeseen Circumstances before I burnt myself out on it. I also have a lot of free time D:_

Summary: Sasori made a new modification to his body and Deidara is certainly pleased. Maybe now Sasori can see what he is missing out on. Rated M mentions of Sasodei/ Deisaso

One-Shot

Deidara didn't ever have anything truly planned. Sure he had a general idea of how a plan or something was to happen, but what happened in between the beginning and the end was always special and almost always spur of the moment. It ruined the moment of a single beautiful explosion if it was planned. Art was an explosion. Not like his stone faced partner agreed. He truly had no idea how they worked together so well when they were opposites in almost everything. They argued like an old married couple, about how to do a mission, what was art, and what was life. Though Deidara did respect the older man, and he did enjoyed sex. He liked it rough and he liked it a bit masochistic and Sasori delivered in and out of his wildest dreams. Deidara was a sadomasochist after all.

So when Sasori did something that the blonde didn't expect he was always amazed. It was like watching his art going off, stunning and _glorious_. Sasori never, _ever_ , disappointed in these moments. The petite puppetmaster stood in his workshop in a flesh and blood body. Deidara had to shut his jaw.

"So what do you think, brat? I've been working on the mechanics of this jutsu for a while. The first time I did it, I passed out from a sensory overload. So I used it every night until it was easier to handle until the unveiling now." He said, voice not giving any hints to what he was thinking.

Deidara raised a blonde eyebrow. "It's great Danna, but what did you make it for?" he questioned. Deidara certainly had ideas he wouldn't mind trying out in his head. Sasori didn't ever bottom because he physically couldn't as he had a puppet body, but he could top because he could run chakra strings into the coil and 'feel' that way. Sasori once said that he had to make some modifications to the body to be able to feel pleasure. This modification though, Deidara certainly could get used to. Now perhaps, the blonde could teach a few things to Sasori. It could make his experiences better in the long run.

"I wanted to drink tea. This doesn't actually need substance because my tea can make my chakra fulfil the requirements of food." Sasori said, a sly smile had crossed his face. "Come on brat, let me grab my cloak and we will go grab some tea." Deidara just nodded and then they left as soon as Sasori was ready.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

There were only a few members in the kitchen when they arrived so they didn't have to worry about too much conversation and questioning about Sasori's modification. Itachi was the first one to notice that Sasori wasn't wooden, and when he gave the russet eyed man a look about it, he merely smirked in response. Itachi's lip twitched but he managed to repress his own smirk in return.

Konan was the second one and had to refrain from asking _why_ , she had actually thought that Sasori was asexual, but she figured that everyone wanted to experiment once in their life. So she settled on asking about what the tea he was drinking did.

Hidan managed not to make any lecherous comments, instead he asked if Sasori was willing to be a sacrifice to his Lord and Savior Jashin. He was promptly shot down, but he did give a suggestive eye wiggle to Deidara who tried not to laugh when Sasori was turned away.

Kisame was the one who managed to ask if he was sensitive because he hadn't experienced bodily sensation in a while, and he asked if he was still a cold hearted bastard. Sasori had responded that yes, he was and would always be rather cold, but never answered the other question. As soon as Sasori finished his tea they left, leaving the four to wonder if they would see that particular jutsu again.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Deidara followed Sasori into their shared bedroom. He was curious as to why the puppet master was still hanging around in his flesh but he wouldn't dare ask his Danna why. That could result in a tremendous amount of bodily harm or immobilization, but the petite redhead managed to surprise him again.

"So, Deidara." He purred and pressed himself up against the taller males chest. "Why don't we figure out just what this body can do?" Deidara smirked. Now this was what Deidara was thinking.

The blonde brought his hand up to the base of his masters skull and put the other around his waist, bringing the redhead into a soft, yet aggressive kiss. Sasori's eyes fluttered and when Deidara pulled on his hair he gasped, letting his mouth open to let the others tongue enter into his mouth. Sasori moaned into the kiss as it got deeper. Deidara was reluctant to pull away but he did. He was extremely satisfied at the sight before him. Sasori's eyes were half lidded with pleasure, with a cute little flush on his cheeks. But the best part was the small bit of saliva that he could see trail down the corner of Sasori's cute little mouth.

"So why did you really make this jutsu, Danna?" Deidara asked his master, and the redhead raised a delicate eyebrow, and smiled. God, how Deidara loved that small little mischievous smile.

"You've been a good boy lately brat, so I thought that you could do with a reward." He replied and brought himself on his tip toes to whisper in his partners ear. "Plus, I want to know what your cock feels like." He purred.

Deidara went wide eyed before he hugged his master, even though he got hard at those words. "Oi, brat, this isn't time for being sentimental." He barked in response and Deidara just laughed into his hair. "I'll be sure to enjoy this reward then." With that he pulled his master's head back by his hair and kissed him fiercely, his tongue exploring the redhead's mouth as he walked them back towards the wall. He wasn't going to let this opportunity pass without doing everything he wanted to his petite redhead. Sasori tasted delicious, and Deidara could get drunk off those kisses.

It was also infinitely nicer to kiss a mouth that actually was flesh and gave off the proper bodily fluids. He wondered if Sasori would be able to deepthroat him as he was now. There was no chance in hell he was going to pass up the chance to fuck that little mouth with it being warm and hot. He was extremely excited and he ground their hips together and Sasori pulled his head back with a moan and bucked his hips up in response. Deidara couldn't suppress a moan, his master was hot as hell. He would have to do his best to make sure that Sasori used this jutsu again.

He unbuttoned his cloak and rolled it off his shoulders, and stripped out of his shirt before he pulled off Sasoris. His hands ran down the bare chest, hand mouths giving soft kisses as they went, and he was truly in awe. Sasori mewled at the kisses on his chest. He had never experienced anything close to this, but if one thing that he was a true master of, it was self control. The russet eyed man would enjoy this torture of his partner, if anything it would just solidify the boys loyalty to him for sure.

Deidara brought his hands back up to play with his partners nipples while he kissed him a bit more and Sasori couldn't stop the moans that came out of his mouth. The best part of the show was just beginning and Deidara removed his lips from the others and started to kiss down the man's neck, bringing his hands down to the slender hips, he grabbed and rubbed them before sliding the pants down off of those hips. He pressed an ear on his master's chest to hear the fast paced heartbeat and could feel the heavy breathing, giving away how Sasori felt. He smirked and brought his hand to rub the bulge on the erotic mans body, and a moan was heard from above. Sasori couldn't help but to buck his hips for more contact. The younger man couldn't wait to see what the other was packing, so he removed the last layer separating him from his masters cock. Oh he was not disappointed at all, it was beautiful.

With a murmur he commanded Sasori to wrap his legs around his waist, and when he complied, Deidara moved them to the edge of the bed. He wanted to see everything so he lifted Sasori's legs and commanded him to hold them by the back of the knees. The blonde didn't notice any reactions from the redhead as he stared at the beautiful cock and ass in front of him. He kissed the base, and swallowed him whole. Sasori moaned long and loud, eyes hazing over from pleasure and he was starting to realize just what he had been missing out on. This was something he would have to arrange again.

Deidaras hands wandered over his partners skin and massaged his ass and thighs as he serviced his master. One hand was eventually brought up to Sasori's mouth and he shoved two fingers in. He, himself, moaned as he felt that little tongue run over and in between his fingers. Deidara stopped sucking to pull back and smiled at the sight before him. The petite man's eyes were closed as he sucked on the fingers, his face flushed, and soft moans erupted from his throat. When he pulled his fingers out Sasori already knew what he wanted, and the man slid off the bed and onto his knees. He brought his slender fingers up and removed his partners pants. He smiled up at Deidara and then flicked his tongue over the tip before sliding it into his mouth. Deidara couldn't help but moan, this was far, far better than anything he had ever experienced before. He gripped the red hair and he thrust into that little mouth. It seemed like Sasori didn't have a gag reflex and through Deidara's eyes, he was actually enjoyed having his mouth around his cock, given he was starting to leak precum. Moans echoed in the room and Deidara continued to thrust into the man's mouth.

"Oh… Danna.. ohhhh." He attempted to say that he was cumming but Sasori kept his mouth around his cock and took every last drop that Deidara had. Sasori pulled back licked his lips and smiled lazily before he sat back down on the bed to give his partner a moment or so to recover.

"Don't keep me waiting brat." He said, no real malice in his threat but he lazily stroked himself while he watched Deidara come back to him. Deidara certainly stepped up to his challenge as kissed him again, mingling their tongues together and he ran his hands up and down his masters spine, and he was rewarded with a choked gasp, an eye flutter, and an arch of the man's back. Deidara smiled wickedly and pushed his master onto his back. He leaned under the bed and grabbed a bottle of lube, poured some onto his fingers and set it off to the side.

"I plan to make you scream Danna." He said and brought a finger to his hole and slowly massaged around it, and then pushed in. Sasori couldn't hold back a moan and he relaxed further onto the bed. Deidara put his mouth around his master and continued to thrust into him, Sasori's moans only grew louder and his legs started to shake. Deidara added another finger when he deemed the hole stretched enough for it, and went in search of a certain hard spot within him. Sasori brought up has hand to muffle the almost scream of pleasure that it created.

Deidara was excited, already hard again as he heard the the muffled scream but he was rewarded again soon after adding in a third finger. "Dei… oh god.. fuck.. oh.. I'm cumming!" Sasori whimpered out and came down Deidara's throat. He kept thrusting, though slower to give his master a moments chance to recover before he flipped that little body onto its chest. He lifted up Sasori's ass and he obeyed. Sasori was certainly a bit out of it, and Deidara was salivating by the thought of doing it again and again. He ran a full hand up his spine and his mouth kissed the length as they passed by every vertebrae.

"Ah!" Sasori cried, and his hands clenched the sheets. Deidara quickly lubed himself up and brought the tip to the man's entrance and slowly push in. Sasori's eyes widened and he was overcome with pleasure that he received. Deidara was bigger than he had originally thought but he wasn't complaining. Moans kept escaping his throat as Deidara pushed himself in to the hilt. Sasori's breath hitched at the feeling and he wanted the stupid brat to move.

"Go brat!" He gasped and heard a chuckle behind him. "Of course Danna." And so he did and Sasori gasped, writhed, and moaned in pleasure with each and every thrust. Deidara was on a warpath using his hands to caress and kiss over the smaller mans body, but he himself wanted to see every reaction coming from the redhead. Finally he went in search for that special spot and when he hit it, Sasori screamed. He tried to cover his mouth with a hand but Deidara leaned over and pinned his wrists to the bed. Sasori moaned and screamed, he moved his head up and down along the bed with every thrust that hit his prostate, and his eyes, oh the usual cold and hard eyes were glazed over with lust and pleasure. A trail of drool was soon seen coming from that cute little mouth, so Deidara released one hand to wrap around his masters cock and give it some attention. He changed his pattern of thrusting from slow and drawn out to fast and hard and used them interchangeably. This caused the smaller man to choke in more intense pleasure before he finally froze and shuttered. A mind blowing orgasm hit the redhead and he was he practically unconscious, but Deidara kept going until he had a hard and intense orgasm that caused him to see stars.

Sasori tried to swallow a bit to try and come back down to reality, but it almost felt like his body wouldn't obey him, it was certainly a curious reaction. He cursed when his legs finally gave out as Deidara pulled out of him and rolled off lazily and onto his bed.

"So, what did you think Sasori? Will you use this jutsu again?" Deidara asked with a cocky smile on his face. Sasori just smiled. "Most likely, but I have six hours left in this body right now. It's your turn next, and I plan on making you nothing but a puddle of pleasured nerves." He said, and Deidara smiled. He really, really liked Sasori's surprises.

 _A/N: Yay! It's done. I actually had a blast writing this. Enjoy! Please favorite and review!_


End file.
